


Never Lost

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: „… ich habe solche Angst dich zu verlieren, Angel Face …“





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774208) by [HeavensMostAdorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable). 



„Jede Nacht habe ich Albträume, dass du mich verlassen könntest. Jede einzelne Nacht … ich habe solche Angst doch zu verlieren, Angel Face …“  
Samandriel ließ seine Augen geschlossen. Adam dachte vermutlich, dass er schlief. Die geflüsterten Worte seines Geliebten sorgten dafür, dass sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Adam sollte sich nicht um solche Dinge sorgen, besonders nicht jede Nacht.  
Er fühlte, wie schlanke Finger durch sein Haar fuhren, und die nackte Brust des anderen sich gegen seinen Rücken presste. Die Hand, die nicht mit seinen Haaren beschäftigt war, lag auf Samandriels Bauch, der zugehörige Arm schlang sich um seine Hüfte. Der Engel lauschte dem Atem seines Geliebten, hörte zu, wie er sich zu einem gleichmäßigen Tempo verlangsamte, das Samandriel anzeigte, dass Adam eingeschlafen war.  
„Du wirst mich niemals verlieren.“


End file.
